


i never thought twice (cause you were my number one)

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Series: kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, both are accurate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: mark wants to know what it feels like to be in charge, to have their life in their hands, with just some simple grades and remarks to their papers. jaehyun is more than happy to comply.





	i never thought twice (cause you were my number one)

**Author's Note:**

> day 6: roleplay  
  
[taken from this list!](https://soft-fluffle.tumblr.com/post/187446163008/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)  


“sir, please!” jaehyun’s incessant whining doesn’t seem to come to a stop.

mark rolls his eyes for the nth time in that half hour and gives the same disapproving expression to jaehyun.

“i’ve said this 4 times already, jaehyun. i can’t help you. find a tutor or maybe, pay attention when i’m teaching,” mark says. the pointedness of his words cause jaehyun to slump his shoulders lower, but he doesn’t move an inch. he can’t fail this class too, not when there’s 2 others that he needs to scrape the bottom of the barrel of.

a switch clicks in jaehyun’s head. it had been a thought that was pestering him for a while, but the opportunity to act on it didn’t present itself before this. jaehyun blinks once, twice, before rushing to bring lust and submission in his voice.

“sir, are you sure? is there really no way i can convince you to give me even just a b?” his voice drops a register, and mark eyes widen in panic and he feels a shiver go down his spine.

jaehyun saunters over to where mark is sitting behind the desk and slowly rubs his hand over mark’s shoulder. the latter can’t let his resolve shake. he’s a respectable professor, and he isn’t going to let some student who’s barely passing cause a dent in his record.

“no, jaehyun. you can’t. i suggest you get on with your studying as soon and help yourself.”

jaehyun scoffs at that. “i don’t want to help myself, sir. i’d much rather prefer you helping me,” his voice oozes desire and desperation, and it’s just the perfect mix to make mark’s dick stir in his pants. he may want this as much as jaehyun, but he just _ can’t _. 

“or in this case, i can help you,” the last word is barely above a whisper as jaehyun brings his face closer to mark’s ear, breath hot against the shell and causes mark’s face to flush a deep pink.

“n-no, jaehyun. i’ve made myself clear,” mark stutters when jaehyun’s fingers travel down his arm. he pushes the seat mark’s sitting in just a bit back, allowing himself to bend down comfortably and brush his lips against mark’s skin.

“j-jaehyun,” mark tries to muster up authority in his voice, but he’s so weak against the feeling of jeahyun’s soft lips barely touching his warm neck, it’s so pitiful. and so wrong; what if any of mark’s colleagues were to walk in, and see them? or what if a student had come back to ask him something? the situations were endless and nerve racking, but mark tried not to focus on the bubbling in his stomach at the possibilities.

“yes, sir?” jaehuyn asks, hand now tracing patterns on mark’s thigh. if he can feel mark’s half hard cock through the rough fabric, he doesn’t bring it up, simply focusing on kissing and nibbling every inch of mark’s neck. 

“you, you can’t do this. it’s not r-right,” the latter manages to groan out. his head is spinning, whether it’s because of the fear of getting caught or the arousal growing in him, he isn’t sure. it’s all so much, in such a good way; he wants to give in so bad, have jaehyun on his knees with cock filling his mouth, tears streaking down his face and looking so fucked out, but he just _ can’t. _

jaehyun knows exactly what he was thinking about, apparently, because in no time he was bending down and undoing mark’s pants.

“w-wait..” denial was faint in his tone, and while his rational mind was trying to tell him to push jaehyun away, he was so weak, giving into temptation and doing nothing to stop him, just watching the student ever so slowly unzip his trousers. the faintest of groans escape from mark, and below him jaehyun’s smirking.

“do you really want me to stop, sir? i can if you want, but it doesn’t seem like it,” jaehyun’s sultry voice makes mark want to scream, on top of the fact that jaehyun’s already retracting his hands, starving the teacher of any physical contact on his crotch.

his face heats up immediately, realising that he doesn’t want jaehyun to stop— not at all. but if he wants him to continue, he has to say it out loud. 

“n-no…” mark mumbles, head bent down.

“hm? what was that? speak up, baby.”

“don’t..don’t stop…” 

jaehyun’s expression is smug, subtle smirk on his lips before he gets back to pulling off mark’s trousers and immediately mouthing against his underwear. that alone has mark groaning in response, gently pushing jaehyun’s head, asking him to please, please do something more.

“what do i get in return, hm?” jaehyun stops and asks suddenly.

mark sighs. “an a. now please…” jaehyun smiles brightly in response before going back to pull mark’s underwear and let his cock spring free. he doesn’t wait, immediately going to lick the precum leaking from the head.

mark looks down at his student, his terrible, failing, manipulative student, and feels nothing but pleasure. jaehyun’s tongue around his length felt so sinful, lust that he wanted to indulge in forever.

he lets out a loud groan as he feels the tip of his cock hit the top of jaehyun’s mouth, warm heat surrounding it making his head spin. one hand pressing into the armchair, and the other going down to card itself through jaehyun’s hair, he can’t help but close his eyes and groan at the latter enthusiastically lapping up and down his cock.

jaehyun’s hands were wrapped around mark’s plush thighs; they’re so soft, jaehyun thinks. he should have taken time to leave pretty lovebites against his milky thighs. oh well, maybe next time he’s failing, he can do that.

letting out a trembling breath, mark feels his cock pulse in jaehyun’s mouth as his muscles contract. god, he was so fucking close. and jaehyun working his length with his tongue and lips like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to be doing was just sending him toward the edge of release faster.

“jaehyun-” mark whimpers, voice trembling and weak. jaehyun doesn’t wait for him to continue, simply hollows out his cheeks and takes in more of mark’s cock down his throat, as if it were even possible at this point.

“gonna come,” mark chokes out, before his mind goes blank and his vision is blurred, semen shooting down jaehyun’s throat. his ears are ringing as he rides out the sensation, too gone in his own world until the long stripes jaehyun’s licks up his length start to hurt.

jaehyun pulls back, face smug as he waits for mark to finally look back at him. when mark does, they both fall into a fit of giggles while jaehyun gets up, rubbing at his knees. he kisses mark, and the latter can faintly make out the bitter taste of himself against jaehyun’s lips.

he tucks himself back into his pants and signals for jaehyun to sit on his lap. the latter does so, and his hands immediately find themselves in mark’s hair. “hope you know that if you were actually failing, a blowjob couldn’t save your grade,” jaehyun says, smile still evident on his face.

“good thing i’m the top student. just get blowjobs from my kinky teacher for no price,” mark laughs out, and jaehyun rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him.

jaehyun doesn’t think about it too much because he knows. he knows that even if mark was failing his class, he wouldn’t have to do anything for jaehyun to save his grade or help him. it should scare him: how much he’s in love with his student. the repercussions they’d have to face if anyone found out, they tug at his brain constantly. but his mark lee is there, with his warm smile and honey voice to help him out of his reservations

**Author's Note:**

> my internet fr gave up on me as soon as i wanted to upload lmfao peak biphobia  
ehh idk if it's clear enough but jaehyun's the professor! it's up 2 ur imagination for what he teaches lmfao  
kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3  
  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/eboykjm)


End file.
